Alumni
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: They watched, heard, and knew- yet they never truly spoke a word to each other. But all that was about to change with one look, alumni to alumni. (Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy)
1. Look

**Alumni**

**By: Helen Li**

I yawned silently, stretching my pale arms. Rubbing my eyes I sat up grudgingly, realizing that today was yet another day of school.

Hogwarts was definitely getting quite boring for me, Crabbe and Goyle were slowly moving their loyalty solely on food, Pansy had found a liking for Blaise, Blaise had found a liking of independence, and the infamous trio I loved to make fun of really wasn't replying with the usual stuff. I saw that Weasley and the mudblood had more 'fights' than usual, not that I cared, but I inferred that they had probably had some sort of relationship (according to the gossip about the Gryffindors which I only listened to know what was going on with my enemies) and had indeed broken up nastily.

Saint Potter himself was wallowing in his self pity over the death of that Godfather of his, Black I think it was. Whenever I shot an insult he acted as if I didn't exist. At first it angered and frustrated me, but I soon learned that it just wasn't _fun_ anymore.

So, I was indeed, incredibly tired of this school life which had dimmed down a lot since the beginning of our sixth year.

Trudging down to the Great Hall, I sat at my table in silence as Crabbe and Goyle stuffed themselves and Pansy flirted with Blaise. It was disgusting watching either pair and there weren't any other sixth year Slytherins worth talking to (the rest of the Slytherins either despised me, father didn't want me to associate with them, or weren't too loyal to the Dark Lord) so my eyes trailed around the large room.

The Gryffindors were jolly as usual, pretty much adding to the least of my liking. I didn't even glance over at those pathetic Hufflepuffs who really didn't have one good trait as to being at Hogwarts. Then I turned my gaze to the Ravenclaws. I suppose they were the next House behind ours that I could stand, since being intelligent was never a bad thing (unless in Granger's case).

Honestly they weren't much different from us, except perhaps their goal was not to become a Death Eater like the lot of us. I _sort of_ approved of them because of their wit, but I didn't associate with them anyhow.

Without anything else to do (besides chewing and swallowing) I began to watch every Ravenclaw, searching for someone that could potentially make my life more interesting. I didn't exactly need a _friend_, just maybe someone to talk to. Heck, just to have someone to do _anything_ with could make my life less dull than it already was.

I watched one of the Patil twins move her mouth rapidly to the person across from her as the person jotted down notes. I supposed she was tutoring that person or at least it had to do _something_ with academics.

I looked on and finally someone caught my eye.

Maybe it was the gleam on her shiny hair, or the fact that the jet black color stood out from the rest of the Ravenclaws, but I caught myself _staring_ at this Asian girl. She looked strangely familiar and as I thought about it, I recognized her as the seeker of Ravenclaw. Then another flash of memory came to me as I recalled Pansy telling me she once had a fling with the Golden Boy.

So with that piece of information, she was definitely ruled out.

Yet I was intrigued indeed, reminding myself that she had ended that relationship with Potter, only proving that she was human and made mistakes.

Perhaps I would have moved on to the rest of the Ravenclaws (I was truly bored out of my mind) if she hadn't looked back.

Her gaze fixed upon me, too, and for a split second I froze not knowing whether to just look away quickly or to smirk. But smirking would be completely random, so I decided to just look away.

But before I did, I swear…I _swear_ I saw her smile!

Was she smiling at me?

* * *

Life was hell. Wait, let me correct myself, life _is_ hell. At the moment I hated my life more than anything. I remembered how happy I was when I had Cedric. I recalled the happy moments when I thought of Harry, but that too had ended.

So there was no romance in my life, something I wasn't used to.

Thinking back on that, I sort of seemed a little snobbish, but it was true.

What was even worse was that most of my 'friends' abandoned me as they saw me moping for so long during my sixth year. And then there was the DA incident so I found myself left in darkness when I returned from summer vacation. That was fine, I told myself I didn't need them.

It wasn't that bad I suppose. Although they didn't flock around me, we always conversed at meals, in our dormitory, and during classes.

But I was sick of living with these Ravenclaws. Even though I was one myself, most of them looked down on me for breaking down over _guys_, something an "intelligent student" would never allow.

So what if I didn't immerse myself in studying as they did? So what if I didn't have books surrounding me constantly? So what if I didn't feel like talking about knowledgeable topics in my every day conversations? So _what_?

But here I sat in the middle of all I hated, and all I was. I slowly chewed my meal without a notice as to _what_ I was eating in the first place. I was too busy being devoured myself by my pessimistic thoughts.

And as I stared out into space, something triggered me that seemed to bring me back to earth. It was strange, but I felt someone _staring_ at me.

So I looked up and there…there was _Draco Malfoy_, a cruel Slytherin, staring at me.

There wasn't much of an expression on his face; he seemed to be thinking or perhaps reading me. But the whole situation was strange enough, for why would he be looking at me?

Well I wasn't a muggle born or a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff so I could see why he could stand being seen looking towards my table, but still. He knew I had a history with Harry, so why was he looking? Why was he wasting his time?

Wait- maybe that was _why_ he was looking. I could see boredom in him every day as he wandered alone at times, without Pansy or the other two Slytherin blokes around him. It seemed that none of the Gryffindors knew he existed any more for they didn't reply to any of his normal jeers.

Was I his new target?

I frowned.

No, that wasn't it. Draco couldn't possibly have anything against me, so why, why was he looking!

If he saw me looking back, he sure didn't show it. We seemed to sit for an eternity, trying frantically to read each other. It was strange enough, but finally an answer dawned on me.

Maybe…maybe he was just like _me_. Why was I looking back? Simply because I was bored with my life and had nothing better to do. It was obvious to see that _he_ had nothing sparking in his life; at least it wasn't how it seemed in the hallways.

Wait, had I really been paying that much attention to him without knowing it!

Well this was _me_; I paid attention to practically every guy out there. That and the fact that it really proved how restless I was.

Then I saw his eyes glaze over and now his expression looked horrified as if he were afraid to be looking at me.

But I felt as if I understood him…I felt as if he were human just like us all, for I didn't really know him now, did I?

So out of the curiosity we seemed to have towards each other-

I smiled.

A/N: Short, I know, but it filled its purpose. Oh I'm so happy to finally write a Cho/Draco fic since I don't see too many of those out there! Do tell me your thoughts (however harsh they may be)!


	2. Hello

**Alumni**

**By: Helen Li**

I waited in the hallway, knowing she would inevitably walk by. I had been watching her for the past week, and I knew her schedule inside-out. It didn't take seven days to memorize her schedule, though. That was easy enough; I could have figured that out in a day. It was the _question_ that pulled me back and forth.

Should I approach her or should I not?

At first I worried about what others would think if they saw us, which _someone_ undoubtedly would. But then I thought who cares? I hated this school so much, who cares what anyone thought?

Still, it was difficult to convince myself that I didn't care. I was so used to caring.

I ended up picking a time to meet her when no one would be around. I was being as careful as I could.

My thoughts nearly tore me apart even after I decided to approach her. What if she rejected me? Or even worse, what if she rejected me and told everyone about it? Rumors would spread and my reputation would be ruined.

Wait, I didn't care…

I _shouldn't_ care.

Yet I did. I couldn't help it.

Even as I waited I thought about walking away. I thought about backing down from my decision. It would be so easy. I could go back to my boring life, no interruptions.

But is that what I really wanted?

Then I saw her turn the corner, and I knew…

Returning to my old, boring life was not what I wanted.

I wanted her.

* * *

I used to walk with my friends in-between classes. I had a group of girls, jealous of my popularity, surrounding me. I loved the attention. I couldn't stand walking down the hallway by myself.

Times had now changed.

No one wanted to walk with me, and I no longer wanted them to. I didn't need their "security" anymore; I could take care of myself.

As I turned the corner, walking by myself as usual, I did not expect to see anyone. I was usually the first one out. I sat right next to the door, so right when the bell rang I would escape through the door and avoid almost everyone. Besides, not many people walked down this hallway. And those that did were usually behind me, not in front of me.

So I was surprised enough when I looked up to see someone in front of me, but then I looked closer and realized…

The person standing in front of me was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Hello," I said, trying my best to smile.

She was so shocked to see me. I could tell. But she didn't give me a dirty look or walk off. She stood there, frozen, and gawked at me. It was the closest thing to being funny since, well, forever. I couldn't help but smirk, even though I meant for it to be a smile.

"H…hi," she said nervously as she blushed.

My grin widened.

"Would you like to join me this period?" I asked, completely improvising everything I said.

I had not planned this out well enough. Words just came out of my mouth.

"You mean cut class?" Cho's eyes widened.

I suppose that was what I meant.

"What else?" I replied casually as I folded my arms, leaning against the wall as if I were some bad boy. She was probably too smart to fall for it.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, masking her shock.

"Sure," she shrugged.

Oh what wonderful actors we were.

But now what was I supposed to do?


End file.
